Man-made gemstones are becoming more prevalent in the market; e.g., synthetic diamonds obtained using high-pressure high-temperature (HPHT) methods or chemical vapor deposition (CVD). Screening devices that are currently available on the market are based on technologies relating to UV absorption and/or transmission rate and UV-vis absorption spectroscopy. These devices are associated with numerous defects such as high false refer rate, limited sensor dynamic range, limited range of sample size and cut, failure to analyze mounted diamonds, and etc.
There are needs for methods and systems for efficiently and accurately identifying and distinguishing genuine earth-mined gemstones (e.g., diamond) from synthetic and treated gemstones or gemstone simulants.